


Futanari Coffee Shop

by Piddleyfangs



Series: FutaBomb [3]
Category: FutaBomb, Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex World, Coffee, Corruption, Dick Growth, F/F, Futanari, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: The next part in the FutaBomb DickStore series thing?!Aska finds herself needing to pay off a lot of money, and actually has to get off her ass and get a job. A local coffee place decides to hire her, since she has the lewd talent to leave her customers satisfied, and their coffee creamy. Blaire thinks it is really fucking funny and decides to look after her friend.A story about a world of casual sex, dick growth, animal peepees, and some cute romancing!





	Futanari Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr blog: 
> 
> https://saltyteafutas.tumblr.com/
> 
> PDF Copy: 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Rr1nX7RBnxbbcgNPu1TDv-fULjQHhMrw/view?usp=sharing

Coffee Shop (But with girls with dicks!)

[FutaBomb stories take place in a universe where transformation, corruption, and sex have all become so casual, you can buy a syringe or pill that causes you to grow a dick, tits, turn into a dog girl, basically anything you desire, and turn back the next day no issue. Several businesses have opened that embrace this hyper sexuality, most of them just referred to as Dick Stores. You can lactate whipped cream on a sundae, or cum hot fudge, etc. Don’t worry too hard about the logistics and stuff, this world has already figured it, so you should just relax, have fun, and read on~!]   
The door burst open in an explosion, and in through the door came a busty short girl with a huge tent in her skirt and a look of deathly anxiety twisting her face. Blaire gasped out, stricken with a heart attack as the door to her apartment was full on assaulted by a girl she only recognized once she stopped moving. “A-Aska?!” Blaire groaned, catching her breathe on her words after coming down from her anxiety attack. “Why in the hell didn’t you knock?” Blaire asked, rising up from her computer chair. 

“N-no time! Shit’s fucked Blaire. Shit’s super fucked. Oh my god, oh my fucking god it’s soooo bad!” Aska hurdled forward into the apartment, bluntly throwing herself on the couch. Blaire raised a brow. Her little friend with the black twin tails and thick glasses was always a little lightning bolt. She was an excited chick, flying from one thing to another, always scheming something. It wasn’t strange to have her hyperventilating on a couch, screaming about something bothering her, but Blaire at least had to be concerned just in case this was the one time this wasn’t just something minor. 

“S-so…? What’s wrong?” Blaire asked, sitting down next to her friend on the couch. 

“Y-Y’know those one click options? The ones that let you just buy stuff?” 

“Uh-huh.” Blaire nodded. 

“I clicked that on a $10,000 bass.” Aska weezed. 

“Y-you can cancel those.” Blaire said. 

“Yeah, you can. But then I forgot about it until today.” Aska said, pointing out the wide open door where a big box was lying on the floor. “There it issssss…” Aska said, her voice going raspy and dragged. 

Blaire was speechless. She got up, her dark skin going a little pale as she walked out the door to pick up the big cardboard box left leaning out against a wall. She brought it in and laid it down. Blaire didn’t really recognize the branding on it. Ricken… Back… Whatever it was, the box didn’t really look to expensive. “Did you try sending it back?” 

“I dunno!” Aska said, digging around. “Look, we gotta start fixing this right now! Do you still have your camera and tripod?” 

“Yeah?” Blaire asked. “Why?”

“We need to make some money bitch! I figured we could do like an unboxing video or something! Those make money.” Aska grumbled, her little rear wiggling as she dug around basically all of Blaire’s belongings before rising back up like a shark from the deep with a maw full of fish. Aska plopped down the tripod, aiming it down at Blaire’s couch. Aska plopped the camera down on it and turned it right on, quickly pushing her shoulder up against Blaire. 

“Sup Youtube, it’s your girl, DickChick69, and my co-host…” She gestured at Blaire. 

“Er…” She looks to the camera. “Blaire.” 

“Yeah!~” Aska grins, showing the box to the camera. “Look what Rickenbacker sent me for free! Check it out, it’s a 4003 custom maple.” Aska ripped into the box without a hint of grace, but her face clearly cringed a few times at the sounds of thousand dollar cardboard being parted. She lifted out from the wreckage a gorgeous instrument. Polished to a mirror shine, black as the night sky, with a white face plate that fitted onto the front around the pickups and the knobs with a smooth design, the bass was a peerless beauty. It also had Aska’s name emblazoned on the face plate in a reflective, sparkly gold font. The S looked a bit like a dick. “See, check it! It’s got like um… The pickups… that um… Scott Pilgrim’s bass had… Yeah! I’ll totally show you guys how it sounds! Don’t forget to come see the next Pixel Orgy concert at Yeehaw’s Bar tonight! Yeah!” Aska turned the camera off after a few platitudes. 

“Why does it have your name on it?” Blaire asked, her brow lowering as she was getting less entertained by her friend’s mishaps. 

“Shit, I don’t know! My finger must’ve slipped twice.”

“Onto each individual letter of your name?” 

“Amazon gave them my name or something!” Aska threw her hands up, looking at her new bass with half her face in true glee, the other completely wracked in agony. “Point is, I can’t return it, but when dad sees how much the credit card got charged… Eurgh… He might actually check my bank account instead of just quietly sending me money. He’ll see how much I spend on dick stuff…” 

With a loud sigh, Blaire got up from the couch and shrugged. Aska had basically been unemployed ever since they met, and Blaire literally didn’t know if Aska was going to school or not. She just knew that she wasn’t born in this city. Blaire combed her hair a bit, as had just been getting ready to go out for a jog. Her long black hair slicked back nicely, her hair band keeping it all in place. 

Aska was still making little sounds, scrolling (loudly somehow) on her phone to look for answers to her predicament. Her thought process slipped into the out loud, as she could very rarely keep her energetic little head quiet and to herself. “Maybe I can start gambling? Scratch offs? I can whore myself out, as long as people pay to suck my dick… Ugh… Maybe it’s time to get my Twitch channel off the ground?” 

“Here’s an idea.” Blaire groaned, closing in on her friend to slam her hand down on the couch’s back, giving Aska a jolt. “You can get a job. You don’t get paid for your concerts, and you get paid more to work at Dick places than just normal whoring yourself out.” 

“Yeah, but like…” Aska squirmed a little. “Jobs are like… lame. I need my freetime! My creative freedom!” 

“…Who named your new band again?” 

“M-m-me.” 

“In your precious creative free time, you named your band Pixel Orgy?” 

“…” Aska went blank for a moment, staring down at her bare knees and the big fancy guitar sitting on her lap. She strummed the A string, letting it hum for a moment before looking back up, her eyes wide, her expression grim. “So… Who’s got openings?” 

Blaire smirked. “Well, my place isn’t hiring, and my boyfriend’s place handles car stuff, and you couldn’t fix a cap back onto a water bottle. Isn’t there a new coffee place coming?” 

“Holy crap you’re right!” Aska stood up (her shoes were just flat out on Blaire’s really nice couch) with a big grin, letting the bass slip to the side. “Fuck my bass- I mean! The coffee place! You’re talking about Coffee Creamers! I love that place! They had one in one of the bigger cities, and like, mmm it was so good and so lewd~” Aska pushes her legs together, squirming cutely, wiggling her rear towards Blaire’s face. “That’d be perfect for me! I love coffee! And the place is Dick place! So that means I can still get off on dude’s faces and get paid above minimum wage to do it!” 

Well, it at least seemed that was settled. Blaire had to put together a resume for Aska, which was so depressing that Aska just went home after Blaire wouldn’t stop laughing. (She put her bus driver in the tenth grade as a reference.) After they turned the blankest resume in the world to coffee shop, Aska actually got a call back. In celebration, Aska quickly dyed her hair to just be a pure black, and then got herself all spiffed up. She was nervous for the interview, and actually didn’t sleep the night before, but all Blaire could do was send her off and pray for the best…

“Online shopping killed brick and mortar.” 

The room was chilled. Aska was so nervous, staring on at the manager as she gave her interview. She was this gorgeous woman, not looking a day past 30, but Aska could tell she was experienced. Her skin was dark and rich, shimmering in the warm light of the back room. Her chest was modest, almost flat, but her rear nearly tore that professional skirt right open. Her hair was a mess of hazelnut, yet it looked just as organized as it was messy. Her arms were covered in feathers, and two wings were sticking out of her back. Her eyes were like a hawk’s, piercing and intense, yet with that eyeline, that feminine slant, they made Aska so wet. She kept on speaking, her voice low and commanding. 

“Nowadays, if someone wants something, they can just order it online, and get it cheaper too. So the answer was to try and focus on the one thing you didn’t get from Amazon; An experience.” The manager smiled, realizing how she was standing over Aska, and sat back down at the table, looking on at her potential employee, licking her lips once. “Sure, you can order something online and chances are the cute delivery girl will suck you off, but you missed out on the butt fuck congo-line you could’ve gotten if you went to the mall. Online stores won’t bend over backwards to please you~ All they want are quickies~ But here, in a real store, we want real passion. We want to turn customers into long term customers.” She looked on, her eyes ever judging, following every twitch Aska had. “Is this what you look like after you take a stabilizer?” 

“Y-yes mam!” Aska said, her hand gingerly reaching up to salute, but nervously lowered her hand short of completing the gesture. “All natural right now.” 

“Not bad, if you don’t mind me saying.” The woman grinned. Her name tag on her breast, all shimmering gold like the plaque on a marble statue, read ‘Jaunice Ambergrove.’ Aska repeated the name over in her head like a hypnotic spell, learning to associate the name with the powerful woman, with her boss. Juanice reached under the table, stroking Aska’s thigh. “You’re okay with sex, right?” 

“Y-yes.” Aska gasped. “I have it like three times every day.” 

“Good~” Jaunice grinned. “What’s the biggest cock you’ve ever grown?” 

“H-horse.” 

“Brand, flavor, number?~” 

“Magnum Stallion…” Aska whimpered, fingers slipping higher and higher up her thigh. Her skin was filled with little bolts of electricity. She felt so overwhelmed, completely melted and shrunken in the power over her. “C-caremel! 14!” 

“Short girls always seem to be the freaky ones~ Not that horse cocks are even that wild anymore, but there are still people who turn their heads. Those people are good, but they don’t buy premium cards, and they’re just as likely to stop at Quickie Coffee.” Jaunice spits to the side, growling, low and husky, the harpy woman crawling on the table, her skirt moving a bit to reveal her garter belts. “Do you know that at Quickie Coffee, they only allow normal, seven inch dicks? Puny, human cocks? They’re a service. Do you know what we are?~” 

A gorgeous woman was crawling on the table, grabbing at Aska’s chest, stripping her down. Unbuttoning her nice blouse. Blushing. Sweating. Chair creaking. Heart thumping. “W-what are we?” 

“An experience, darling~” Jaunice cooed, ripping Aska’s blouse open the rest of the way, showing her bra off. “We don’t need shrimp dicked wage slaves, we need hard workers~ We need dedication! Our employees shouldn’t be taking off, they should be helping customers get off~!” Jaunice grinned, rising up to her knees, the bulge in her skirt growing thicker and more obvious by the moment. “We need size queens~ Sluts~ Thots~ Girls and men who can be either, who can show everyone who comes through that door an experience worth staying for! Because we don’t want customers who turn their nose away from good coffee and better girls~ We need someone who asks for more cream than coffee~ Because those are our main audience~” Ms. Ambergrove laid back on the table, spreading her legs, letting her huge horse cock poke a hole through her pantyhose. 

The musky scent mixed with the sweet smell of coffee mixed in the air. Aska’s eyes wide, her body tugged on by puppet strings, she smashed her face against that huge needy cock, her nose against those heavy mocha scented nuts stilled strained and tight, bulging out against those pantyhose. Aska went wild, worshipping that cock. She deepthroated it right away, showing her employer just how easily she could fit most of that monster down her throat. She licked and lathered, pulled every single trick out. She slurped up and down, stretching her face on her vacuum seal on the cock. 

Moans filled the air, and the table was given a thorough workout. Legs on the floor studdered and moved as every chair and table struggled to maintain. Jaunice’s wings fluttered out far and wide as she came, filling Aska’s mouth with thick load one after another. And goddamnn, it was the best creamy brew she ever had. Aska sat back on her chair, some cum leaking down her chin. The corruptive seed seeped into her body, causing her breasts to bud up until her bra popped right free, her skirt starting to bulge with her own little mocha horse cock sprouted. Aska panted, strands of cum connecting both sides of her mouth. 

“Ha… Haa…” Jaunice panted, even when she was recovering in her afterglow, she was still so powerful. “You’re hired~ You start next week, what size shirt do you wear?~ We’ll order one size bigger for your designated tit size~” 

…

“It just kinda sounds like every store bundles a brothel with it or something?” A male voice said on the other end of the phone. 

“Yeah, I know.” Blaire said, rolling her eyes. “Like, who wants to have sex with their coffee? Or get fucked by someone cosplaying a game character in a mall?” 

The man laughed. “Well, clearly most of the population since the laws have passed, and those nanomachine things are really going wild. Where I’m at right now, they still haven’t even talked about setting anything up. The nearest zone is like a four hour drive. Have you been to any of those places?” 

“Yeah, here and there…” Blaire grinned, laying on her couch, sighing a bit as she adjusted herself gently, having to move one of the pillows from the couch so she could rest better against the headrest. “I don’t actually get the sex bits though. FutaBurger is just good fast-food, and even though the card shop has like, dick growth as a consequence for losing, I just get my occasional pack since I’m still a little bit nerdy. And my gym still isn’t a Dick one, so nothing lewd or weird there.” 

“Yeah, but you do some of that stuff with Aska, right?” The man asked. 

“Well… Yeah.” Blaire sighed. “But you know how Aska is. She likes that stuff, and it’s growing on me a bit with her at least. I wouldn’t want to do it in public! Never! At least with Aska I can just call her an idiot and take a stabilized, and wa-lah! Good old Blaire is back.” 

“Still, I’m glad she’s been keeping you good company.” The man said, but there was this reserved sound to his voice. Like he was saying more than what he said. “I’m sorry we haven’t had as many calls. I’ll see you again next time we both get time off. College has just been so rough for me, the shop has been so…” 

“You don’t have to apologize.” Blaire said, sitting straight up as the severity hit her. “I know you’re busy! And I’m busy too!” She had to roam around. She got back up on her feet and moved over to the kitchen. Her bare foot stepped on some cardboard, which sadly she was still cleaning up from the whole bass fiasco. “We’re both busy, and doing our absolute best! You come to my track meets, I come down to see you once a month! It’s all good!” 

There was a moment of silence, broken only by a laugh. “Yeah.” The guy said. “I’m just happy Aska’s been treating you well and showing you new things. I just hope you can compete with her crazy cocks.” 

“Henry, please.” Blaire grinned all teasingly, that low brow, half lidded, cheeky grin. “You know I prefer it natural~” 

They said goodbye to each other, and Blaire got her stuff ready for class. Except, today was a special day. Oh, Blaire was going to enjoy it. This was a day for the record books. She filled her book bag and walked out the door, going around the block, sneaking past Quickie Coffee, and went straight to Coffee Creamers. She would witness the first shift of actual work of Aska’s life~ 

Ding ding~ The glass doors to the place opened up with a satisfy little chime. Coffee Creamers was the newest place to open, and it was nice looking. Most the place was this neutral white color, with lots of flourish and wood, while also having ultra modern glass tables and cute little blue chairs. The main counter was wide with two cash registers with screens thinner than an inch. A cast of gorgeous yet overworked girls worked away at making sure every need was tended to. One groaned out in an orgasm, spewing a thick load of her smooth creamy goodness into a cup, grabbed by a man who was clearly in a rush. He started sipping on the way out the door, his chest and rear blossoming, hair growing long. 

“Dammit!” He groaned. “I need to stop drinking this stuff before work… Gonna end up giving free blowjobs again…” He went out the door, not really seeming upset enough to undo what happened to him. 

All around the shop, trendy college students laid around, working on papers while casually suckling on a big cock covered in mocha flavored splotches. They ate normal donuts, and cream filled ones that instantly made their chests balloon forward and wet the front of their shirts. The big menu screen near the ceiling had a menu clearly cut into two portions: Normal, and Cream’d for their adult experience. And coming over to the cash register to take Blaire’s order, was a little frustrated gremlin shouting at one of her coworkers; “What the fuck is macchiato?!” 

Aska had her twin tails as usual. On her head was a cute little hat with the Coffee Creamers logo (S at the end was a cum splatter, the C’s looked pretty cock like. The O was a big sprinkled donut, and all of it was on a creamy backdrop~) She also had a white collared shirt on, with a pink apron over that. She looked a lot bustier than usual. And her black pants had a big opening where her huge human cock stuck out, leaking a little creamer out from the front. “Hi, welcome to Coffee Creamers where- Ah it’s just you Blaire.” Aska groaned, letting her head fall onto the counter. “I’ve only been here an hour and already had to cum like four times! I’m only training, but I’m sooo drained.” 

Blaire laughed. “When I started being a waitress, I spilled a whole table’s worth of food on the floor. I made so many mistakes, whenever something happened, they’d just say, ‘blame it on Blaire’ pffft.” The girl just chuckled. “So, welcome to the real world.”

“Yeah, yeah! Communism will have to prevail a different day, I get it!” Aska groaned. “So whadya want? Gloating isn’t on the menu.” 

“Oh, I’m not gloating.” Blaire grinned, closing her eyes and breathing in through her nostrils. Intoxicating~ “I’m savoring it~” Blaire looked up at the menu board. “So, which item do you understand the least?” Blaire asked, genuine concern voicing itself. “I heard you complaining.” 

“Pretty much any fucking thing in French up there.” Aska said, gesturing wildly at the whole menu board. “Like seriously. What does any of that mean?” 

“Hmmm.” Blaire nodded to herself. “Well, class is coming up, so I need this in a hurry. I’ll take two donuts…. Aaaaaand!” Blaire rose her finger, her smile looking more and more devilish. “Large Frappuccino, soy, extra caramel pleaaase~” Blaire was pretty satisfied when she saw Aska look on in confusion. 

“Do you want that normal… or from our Cream’d menu?” Aska asked, gritting her teeth. 

“Which is more work for you?~” 

“Uuuugh!” Aska turned around to her coworkers. “The hell is a fap-puccinno?!” 

A co-worker came rushing up, a cute girl with bright blue hair tied back in a tall pony tail. “You seriously don’t know?” She sighed, her voice clearly snobby as all hell. “Okay, okay, here, I’ll help. Is she getting the Cream’d version?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Aska nodded. 

“Okay, then this is the least that you can do.” The girl reached under the counter and stuck a patch to Aska for a moment. Aska winced, falling backwards for a second as she felt her cock shuddering. It grew a few inches forward. Her nuts bulged bigger and thicker. The color of her gear became darker, as if they were dipped and dyed in a vat of caramel. 

The blue haired girl looked over at Blaire, trying to smile, but failing as the corners of her mouth instantly fall back down to a drooping frown. “How many flavor shots mam?” 

“Two.” Blaire smirked, figuring that’d be more than enough. 

“Roger that.” The blue haired girl replied, her voice deliciously monotone. She set down a plastic cup on the table. She maneuvered Aska so her one leg was on the table, her tights clinging just right so she could be so flexible. The blue girl grabbed onto Aska’s newly enhanced cock, jerking her off pretty roughly. 

“Ouch, fuck, careful!” Aska groaned. Blue moved her thumb in just a way that Aska went cross eyed. It was just a few more thrusts before she started to cum. The girl carefully squeezed near the heard, making Aska produced a new compilation of unique sounds. With two thrusts, she let out a controlled pair of bursts of thick caramel cum. 

Blue then grabbed the big cup and threw it in the blender with the freshly made coffee. Couple pour blends. Pulse pulse. Then she expertly poured from the blender into a tall cup with logo on it. “Whipped cream?” 

“Y-yeah.” Blaire nodded, deep down wanting to see someone spray whipped cream from their titty. The girl just grabbed a normal can and squirted it out, which made sense considering the pressure and nozzle shape that was required to get the whipped cream Blaire was thinking of. 

“… Ring her up.” Blue said, elbowing Aska’s dripping dumb self into action. 

“Shit, sorry.” Aska tapped away at her screen. “Do you have a card with us?” 

“Oh, no!” Blaire asked, sounding sooo surprised by this development. “How do I sign up for one?” 

“…” Aska turned to blue. “How does she sign up for one?” 

Blue punched her head clean off her own shoulders. 

A couple of weeks passed after that, and the pair were hanging out on a weekend (that Aska wasn’t working~). Aska’s apartment was messier than usual, so the first half of their hangout time was spent fixing the place up so Blaire could stand to be in it. “So, your dad hasn’t seen you spent all that money on the bass yet?” 

“No, not yet. He sends me half a year’s worth of money, and then checks up on me once every two months.” 

“H-he barely looks?” Blaire asked, sounding a bit concerned without the lingering mischief she had at the coffee place. 

“Well he’s busy! And I told him I want to be independent.” Aska shrugged, sitting back on her much worse couch, strumming away at her bass. The sound was actually sort of interesting. Aska tried to explain it to Blaire once, something about octave ups, two amps, bit crushing, ambience? Reverb? Delay? Phaser? It was all impossible to understand in Blaire’s end, but Aska really was engineering a decent sound, and she did practice her songs at least. “The first pay check was really good. I should need like four more before I can quit.” 

“So you’re just gonna quit your job?” Blaire asked, her bead bobbing along to the beat of the song interrupted. 

“Well, yeah! I’ve been missing band practices and even a gig or too! Sex Blast has been missing their bassist bitch for too long~” 

“I thought your band was called Pixel Orgy?” 

“Eh, that band is on hold. Two of the keyboardists had to leave, three of the singers are sick, and our lapguitar player is getting a new arm.” Aska shrugged. Blaire didn’t even want to know much more than that. Blaire did, however, notice that Aska had been drinking a lot more coffee as of late. It made sense since Aska could get the stuff on discount, but Blaire was pretty concerned with the amounts of coffee she had been having. 

Even after having her third cup during their little visit, Aska was still acting like it was perfectly healthy and normal. She just shrugged it off, jamming away on her bass with some overly hyper playing. “Dave Grohl drank like three pots a day when he was recording Them Crooked Vultures.” 

“D-Dave Grohl?” Blaire asked. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW DAVE GROHL?!” The jams suddenly stopped, Aska staring on in complete doubt. “Nirvana?!” 

“Never listened to them.” 

“Foo Fighters?!” 

“D-did they do that kung fu fighting song?” Blaire asked, bracing for the next scream. 

“NO!” Aska threw herself to her feet, standing on her couch. “They didn’t! So you also have never heard of Queens of The Stoneage?! Probot?! Tenacious D?” 

“Alright, I get it. I haven’t heard much music.” Blaire laughed, patting Aska on the legs. But Aska wouldn’t stop. She was too hyper. She literally kept groaning and throwing a fit until it got really late and Blaire decided to go home. 

The days kept on passing for Aska as she worked up the cash to payoff her bass she bought on accident but got her name engraved in somehow. 

“One coffee, extra cream, cumming up~” Aska said, forcing the enthusiasm. She was drained. She was at hour eight of a ten hour shift. Blue, who’s name was actually Reata, was busy tending to a table with some hipster guy who liked jerking her off all day, so Aska had to handle almost every order since everyone in the back handled the drive through and the food that had to be cooked. 

Her foot stomped on the table. She had gotten extra flexible as the weeks went by and she had to it by the minute. Huge balls wobbled into place, big blotches of flavor decorating her cum factories. Her horse cock was huge and veiny, already dripping some of her cum. Her eyes were tried, so she snuck a sip of her personal coffee and was instantly sent reeling. She shook her head, letting her lips flap. 

Both hands around her mountain cock, she starting jerking herself off. Extra sensitive, almost raw, the cock was very vulnerable to every touch, every stroke. Aska snuck a patch on her skin, reverting the cock to the bland vanilla rich cream flavor they used for normal coffee. She jerked herself off hungrily, racing for the finish line as little dribbles of cum started to sneak out from her cock, the goo mixing with the black drink, starting to fade the color lighter and lighter. 

Wincing, Aska leaned down to her thighs and flipped a switch. The cute little band around her cock started to vibrate. She shuddered, her orgasm hitting her, her balls swaying and nearly spilling the drink. She squeezed just right, letting only enough cum out to fill the drink. She gulped hard, turning the vibrator off and handing the coffee with shaky hands over to the customer. “Mmm, thank you for coming by. E-enjoy!” Soon as she went out the door, she sighed. “Holy shit this has been a long day…” 

“You better be ready.” Reata said as she came over from her customer, quickly taking a stabilizer so she could lose her cat ears and heart eyes. “Mmph. Customer appreciation day is coming.” 

“What’s that?” Aska asked. 

Three paychecks later, it snuck up on her. 

Aska came to work and took her custom patch. Two horse cocks sprung free from her uniform. She squirmed as the twin columns grew out, slowly taking form, thickening out. Her huge nuts grew out in an equal pace, filling up like a pitcher. She groaned and grunted through the whole process, wildly turned on by it, but so overwhelmed by how long she had been on it. Her tits grew forward to fill her shirt. It was early in the morning. But Ms. Ambergrove and all the other employees were standing around the cash wrap, talking about something. Aska blinked, looking around, noticing all the decorations around. 

“Ah, Aska, you made it.” Jaunice smiled, wearing a professional coat over her body. “Do you know what day it is?” 

“Um…?” Aska looked up, a blush on her face. “Is it… a normal day?” 

“No~” Jaunice smiled, dropping her coat to reveal she was wearing a sling-kini that barely even grabbed around her pierced nipples. “Customer Appreciation day~” 

Customer Appreciation day got off to a good start. As soon as people walked in, they were charged like it was a buffet. Their phones handled it. If you didn’t want to participate, a few lucky employees were just manning the drive through themselves. Once inside, it was a complete free for all. 

The employees were stripped of anything but their aprons. Their vibrators were cutely arranged on their body at every spot. Customers could use the convenient Coffee Creamers app to request a waitress, order, and even activate one of the buzzers. Aska was busy, tending to two customers at once. 

The man dragged his tongue against one of Aska’s huge horse dicks, the girl he was sitting next to happily doing just the same with her own cock, though her own fervor was nothing compared to the pure passion the man dug into that cock with. Aska humped her cocks into both customer’s faces, watching their bodies bulge, their minds warp to the pleasure. She put a patch on either cock. The man wanted chocolate, and the girl wanted caramel, giving either cock the appropriately colored patches~ 

Reata was busy herself, sprouting a big udder to be milked by one customer, and even Jaunice was busy, though she seemed to be just fucking customers herself, and getting paid to do it even. The whole place was a wild orgy, which was something Aska was used to, but never had she done it before for over eight hours! She just kept at it, trying to please every customer she could, watching her bank account increase with each personal tip. “Gimme some~” Aska groaned, grabbing an employee as they passed by, taking a looong sip from one of her breasts, gulping down the coffee that she emitted.

She lost track of the faces, of who she was. And after the fifth hour, or sixth, as if time even mattered, her mind lost track of something. Or maybe, she just realized how much track she lost of things when she wandered over to her next customer, but was told to clock out since she’d been there for an hour of overtime without even thinking. Yes, this was her purpose. She was a cock pump. She lived to be milked. To cum over and over. She lifted her apron up over her head, her huge breasts wobbling, the flavor blotches giving her skin a cow like appearance. Her horse cocks shuddered, barely fitting in her tights anymore. She had to widen the hole for the time being. 

Blaire was waiting outside, ready to hang out with her, but Aska would respond to anything. “Hey, you look drained, maybe we should…” But as she spoke, Aska just started shoving her cocks against Blaire. “Ooph, okay, okay, public sex. Right, right, I wasn’t expecting this so soon. Just hold off, for a second…” Blaire tugged Aska along. “Are you sure you actually wanna do this?” 

“Sex… Want sex…” Aska groaned, sounding so lifeless. 

“Okay…” Blaire sighed. “I see what I gotta do- unf!” Blaire was already unbuttoned, unpantied, and wide leg spread! Aska sunk her first cock into her friend, pumping away with the same mindlessness that she did every single other session. Blaire kept trying to sit up on the bench she was laid flat down on, reaching for Aska, but it was futile. Aska came away, draining her balls, drooling happily. 

“Nooo!” Blaire tugged Aska out and grabbed her by the hand. “Come on, this is not the shit you’re gonna pull!” 

Aska was thrown down on Blaire’s nice couch (on top of a towel). Blaire grabbed a nice blanket, and a coffee mug filled with syringes. Blaire took one, and instantly two cat ears sprung from her head, and a big long tail, and a nicely sized, normal cock. Blaire grabbed ahold of the nicest blanket she had and came down on top of Aska. Aska stared at what was happening, her eyes burnt out from all the caffeine. 

“M-meowstress~” Blaire said, clearly guessing at the lingo, raising her hand like a cute paw. “Um, I’m like, meow, here to make you feel purrfectly good and stuff.” Blaire sighed, running her sand paper tongue up Aska’s stomach. Aska let out a little sound. Blaire slithered down Aska’s body, making it a point to avoid her cocks. She moved under the covers, running her paw pads and fingers over Aska’s feet. Aska moaned in pleasure, in true, unforced pleasure. 

And then there was the bath. It was nice. Really warm. Aska didn’t even notice Blaire had put a stabilizer on her, taking her twin horsecocks away. She had a hard time noticing things as she drifted to sleep. 

When Aska woke up, it was about 3:32 PM the next day, about 6 hours past when she was supposed to clock in! She had to hurry and… But everything hurt. She felt like the sleep she had gotten was only a quarter of what she needed. 

“I called you in sick.” Blaire explained as she noticed her little late riser had gotten in. “I never thought I’d see the day you’d work so hard you’re drained, but here we are. I’m proud of you, but you really need to take better care of yourself. Know your limits.” 

“Ughh…” Aska sighed, working her lips awkwardly. “God, my brain keeps trying to ask you what you’d like to order.” 

“Hahaha.” Blaire pat her on the head. “That happens to all of us when we get too focused on a job. You start doing that damn job in your sleep.” 

Aska groaned, squinting her eyes. “Can we go get a candy bar from the convenience store?” 

Blaire nodded. “If you feel like you can walk, yes.” Blaire helped her friend get back up and put back together. Aska hadn’t packed any normal clothes, so she had to borrow some of Blaire’s, wearing probably the plainest stuff she had ever worn. The pair held hands, walking through the summer air. Aska looked at the glass doors of Coffee Creamers as they walked past. Reata was working the desk, jerking off two cocks to try and please the backed up line. “Her problem.” Blaire assured her friend, forcing Aska to look away. “She’s a bitch anyways~ We need to get you your candy bar.” 

They made it to the store. It was nice and air conditioned. Blaire smiled, letting Aska go wander around for a bit as she went to find what she needed. She grabbed a couple headache pills, knowing how essential those would be as Aska went cold turkey on her caffeine dependency. She also grabbed herself some healthy snacks she liked. 

“HOLY SHIT!!!” Aska’s yelling overpowered the commotion in the store. 

“You okay?” Blaire asked, rushing over to Aska, grabbing her by the shoulders for comfort. She noticed Aska flailing something in her hand. 

“I bought a fucking scratch off! The one with the emu poking around in the sand for treasure. I won $15,000!!!” Aska laughed and whistled. “Fuck yeah! Oh hell yesss~! I fucking won bitches!” 

“You gotta be kidding me.” Blaire smiled, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

In the end, even after taxes, Aska made back more than enough to take care of the bass. She spent the rest on who knows what, Blaire just knew for a fact that she was off spending it like wild even though she should’ve saved it up. Aska turned in her two weeks notice at the shop, but said she was keeping in contact with a few other people. Ambergrove was a prolific manager and said she’d be a glowing reference for Aska, and Reata was actually a keyboardist, which was something Aska needed. 

Blaire wondered for a while if Aska had learned anything at all. There were a shit load of lessons to be had, but knowing Aska, it was likely she only caught on to a few. 

When Blaire got home, there were two huge boxes sitting outside her room. When she unpacked them, her house was turned into a practical card shop. Booster packs, gift boxes, decks, deck builders, super rare packs, tins, etc etc etc! Blaire never owned so many cards in her whole life! But she recognized every set from every card game she had been sent. She snickered, picking up the phone and dialing Aska, realizing real quick where they came from. “Hey, lucky~” Blaire cooed into the phone. “If you don’t get a Blue Eyes from one of these packs, I’m suing~ Hurry up and get over here!” 

Later~


End file.
